Señor Prohibido
by Mikashimota Z
Summary: No se que tiene señor que me enloquece, no se que tiene que al verlo me estremece, cuando me mira me siento suya y se acaba el mundo cuando me abraza el tiempo pasa en un segundo... Song-Fic NejiHina- Lemon


**¡Hola!**

 **¿Cómo están? Yo soy Mika y eh venido a traerles un** _ **Song-Fic NejiHina**_ **… ya que es mi pareja Favorita de Naruto, no se si ya alguien sepa de mi. Pero sino espero se diviertan conmigo en este momento.**

 **Así que sin más ¡COMENCEMOS!**

 _No soy dueña de los personajes, son propiedad de_ _ **Masashi**_ **Kishimoto,** _yo solo tomo prestado sus personajes por mera diversión._

 **Facebook:** _Fanfiction Mikashimota_ _Z_

 **Wattpad:** _MikashimotaZ_

 **PD:** _P_ erdón si tengo algún error ortográfico.

 _ **Fic**_ _ **dedicado:**_ _A_ _ **Hina Uchiha Granfoy**_ _. Gracia a ella le eh tomado gusto ah esta pareja y es mi cómplice al amar a este dúo de primos. Linda…espero que te guste ñ.ñ_

 **MoonWalker/Otaku/Jacksonera-** _Dangerous-_ **Michael Jackson**

 **SONG: Arely Henao: Señor Prohibido**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Incesto**

" **Señor Prohibido"**

 **XxXxXxXxX**

Las diligencias que sobrelleva la empresa de su padre siempre eran algo de todos los días, sabía que cuando se llegaba a esas oficinas lo único que la recibían era trabajo, los constantes documento, los balances y cheques que tenía que adjudicar ella eran eternos.

A cada momento era solo trabajo y ni un respiro se permitía dar. Los archivos de ese día eran los peores de cada mes _¿Por qué?_ Porque hoy se pagaba _nómina_ y era cuando los empleados se volvían locos, buscaban dar lo mejor de ellos o ir a donde sus jefes y pedir un aumento y otros rogaban por que no les descontarán mucho por sus faltas en lo corrido del mes.

Mas de una vez se vio obligada a consolidar a un empleado, sobretodo por las peleas que tenían su amigo _Kiba Inuzuka_ y su Novio _Naruto Uzumaki_. Si, al fin pudo enganchar al chico rubio después de tanto, había sido difícil pero… con el correr del tiempo eso pasó, ya no veía la luz, la esperanza, la determinación que caracterizaba al chico de ojos azules, se había convertido en una rutina, aburrido, carente de atención _Insípido_ y lo más extraño de todo es que el rubio ni cuenta se daba, cada vez era más monótono crecer juntos y si hubiera sido la chica de antes seguro hubiera hecho lo imposible por que aquello no ocurriera, pero esta vez no fue por él…. Fue Por ella.

Si fuera sabido que aquello ocurriría Jamás Fuera perseguido al joven, Jamás se hubiera dado una oportunidad con el ¡Jamás! Tendría que apuñalearle la espalda… Como hasta ahora en todo ese tiempo había hecho. Y lo peor de todo es que no se arrepentirá.

 **FlashBack**

Ese día había corrido como loca por los pasillos de la compañía de su padre, al fin le había dado la oportunidad de crecer como profesional por sus propios méritos, aún que se había negado en dejarla trabajar en una _empresucha_ le dio la autónoma decisión de trabajar en uno de los puestos más importante de la compañía.

Sabía que su padre no la dejaría escoger un puesto inferior al de una secretaria y por ello decidió ir al puesto del _vicepresidente comercial_ de _**Hyûga Coorporation.**_

El ¿porque? era muy sencillo:

Su primo trabaja ahí.

Sabía mejor que nadie lo exigente que era.

Tenía claro que no se la pondría fácil, como en otros puestos de la compañía.

Y para mejorar, había una vacante en ese departamento.

Su _Nii-san_ como acostumbraba a llamarlo era uno de los mejores después de su padre y tío que trabajaban ahí, él en su campo era limpio y pulcro, nunca había un descarte siempre tan organizado que era la envidia de muchas agencias que competían con ellos. Y por esa misma razón sabía que tendría problema.

Iba tarde.

Esta vez no podía culpar al tráfico, se quedó dormida por lo tarde que se había ido ah acostar, la noche anterior Naruto y ella que cumplían un mes de Novios fueron a celebrar y se les pasó las copas, por suerte el chico no tenía auto y se fue en Bus que daba su última vuelta en su ruta y a ella la empacó en un taxi que gracias al Cielo no era uno de esos _paseos millonario_ que últimamente se había convertido en una modalidad.

Tan cansada llegó que apenas tocó la almohada se durmió y no escucho la alarma de las 5:00 AM ni de las 5:30 AM para haberse arreglado y llegado temprano para su primer día de trabajo. Maldijo la hora en la que le hizo caso a Ino de irse a festejar ese acontecimiento.

Llego a recepción y saludo a Sakura como primera mano y presiono el botón del ascensor… Sino se apresuraba Neji no la aceptaría como su secretaria y la mandaría a otro departamento.

El ascensor no demoró mucho y la dejo en el piso del _Vicepresidente Comercial_ , corrió por los cortos pasillos y a escasos dos metros tropezó aunque logro sostenerse de la puerta, pero para su mala suerte se había lastimado el tobillo al doblarse su pie por los altos tacones que llevaba. Se puso de pie como pudo y arreglando un poco su ultrajado cabello negro azulado dio un par de golpes en la oficina.

Un imperceptible gemido le indico su presencia, tomo la manija y la giro lentamente, asomo su cabeza y luego se permitió entrar. Vio entre torres de papeles la inigualable figura de su primo, cerró la puerta y dio un par de pasos ignorando las molestas picadas en su pie derecho.

—Neji-Sama… buenos días— pedía al cielo por que su primo no mirase la hora y se mantuviera alejado Por la noción del tiempo y apenas le hablara, al menos esos rogaba.

—Llega tarde Hinata-Sama— sus mejillas se sonrojaron con solo las palabras del chico y eso que todavía no se había tomado la molestia de mirarla.

—La-Lamento mucho eso Neji-Sama.

—Espero que se tomes este trabajo con seriedad, no querrá que Hiashi-Sama se entere de su impuntualidad—Trago grueso y río nerviosa, si su padre se enteraba la sacaría de puntitas y la encerraría en la Mansión Hyûga quien sabe por cuantas semanas.

—Prometo que no volverá a pasar— cojeo un poco acercándose al escritorio manteniéndose de pie junto a una de las sillas del despacho de su primo. El chico noto su acercamiento y levanto su mirada, quiso disimular su sonrojo pero la mirada seria de su primo la escudreñia sin siquiera parpadear.

—¿Así piensa presentar en su primera entrevista de trabajo?— entreabrió su boca ¿Cómo así que entrevista de trabajo? ¡Creía que ya estaba contratada! Sus piernas temblaron y sus manos apretaron la correa de su bolso para disimular el temblor que se había expandido a esas extremidades.

—No debe de preocuparse Hinata-Sama… Hiashi-Sama fue específico conmigo… por favor, siéntese—la sonrisa burlona de su primo no sabía si encantarla por lo linda y traviesa o enojarla por lo burlona y nada amable que le había regalado.

—Neji-Sama, Si está al tanto de lo que mi padre le a pedido… por que…

—Es sólo protocolo ¿trajo su hoja de vida?— había dejado de lado sus anotaciones y cruzo sus dedos sobre el escritorio. Hinata esculco su bolso y de una carpeta saco sus papeles que habían logrado encajar perfectamente sin doblarse, estiro sus manos y el leve corriente que recibió al tocar las manos de su primo la hizo retroceder.

—¿Pasa algo malo?

—N-no, no…—El sonrojo que había desaparecido volvió a sus mejillas un tanto más fuerte. En cuestión de minutos el chico reviso la carpeta y para su molestia no se había molestado en siquiera emitir un sonido de desaprobación Manteniéndola en vilo.

—Bien, Hinata-Sama si gusta puede empezar hoy mismo o sino la espero mañana en la mañana a primera hora del día. Tengo mucho trabajo atrasado y me gustaría acceder a su colaboración—Guardo el documento en uno de los cajones laterales y volvió su atención a ella, por dentro hubiera deseado decir _"Si Nii-san, nos vemos mañana"_ para así poder dormir, pero como era de suponerse sino se quedaba le daría a entender su falta de seriedad por el trabajo.

—Me gustaría empezar hoy, si no hay problema Neji-Sama.

—Bien, su oficina está afuera, cuando le requiera le llamaré, la antigua secretaria dejó un manuscrito en la computadora con la detallada información que debes manejarme. Aliste su escritorio y cuanto antes necesito un balance de los últimos dos meses—saco de una gaveta un par de carpetas de diversos colores y las puso frente a ella—Cuando termines, me trae el informe y si es para antes que acabe el día será mejor— lo suponía, no sería fácil y cuanto antes debía ir y empaparme del material que le entregaba, sino… bueno, adiós a su nuevo empleo. Sin apoyar mucho su pie empezó a caminar pero para el genio no pasó desapercibido su cojeó.

—¿Se ha lastimado al venir?—había dado gracias a Dios por que todo había salido bien, sólo una mínima llamada de atención y salía perfectamente ilesa de esa confrontación, pero al ser llamada por él le indico que aún no había terminado la batalla.

—No es nada de qué preocuparse Nii-san… digo Neji-Sama—había sonado tan tranquilo que por un momento olvidó la situación y lo llamo como normal mente lo llamaba, lo tembloroso de su voz lo hizo reírse, la chica aún no estaba acostumbrada a estas situaciones y lo más seguro era que al intentar ser puntual uno de sus pies había salido dañado. Se puso de pie y camino a ella, levemente le tocó su hombro y le indico con su otra mano uno de los sofás que adornaba la habitación. La chica estuvo apunto de negarse, No estaba para esas cosas y aún que el fuera su familiar no tenía esa obligación, aún que de pequeño se hubiera auto proclamado el protector de ella.

Ambos se sentaron y ella aún sujetando los archivos vio como el levantaba su pie lastimado y le quitaba el tacón. Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de otro fallo suyo en ese día. No se había colocado las medias veladas. Oh se quiso golpear contra un muro por ese error, ahora entendía del porque frío cuando salió de su casa.

El chico no le tomo gran importancia y comenzó a masajear el pequeño pie y a girarlo para saber que tan mal había sido la torcedura.

Un imperceptible gemido de los labios de ella indico la zona del tobillo donde se intensificaba el tono rosáceo. Se agachó frente a ella apoyando sus rodillas en el mullido tapete que adornaba el suelo. La chica por poco y se le va el aire, él puso su pie casi frente a su cara.

—N-No l-lo a-aga...— el tartamudeo se hizo adorable, sonrió para sus adentros y volvió a dejar el pie en su respectivo zapato.

—Debería ser más cuidadosa Hinata-Sama, no quiero ver a mi nueva secretaria lastimada.

—La-la tendré Neji-Sama…— el sonrojo aún no se había ido, pero el chico solo atino a ponerme de pie y estiran una mano hacia ella, se desespero por salir y con el mismo descuido con el que corrió sin medias y cayó de bruces frente al despacho de su primo, apoyo su pie con fuerza y se impulso para ponerme de pie, en el trayecto su pierna serio por el dolor y cayó sobre el sofá de nuevo, aún que a diferencia las carpetas estaban en el suelo y su primo sobre ella.

La escasa distancia de sus rostros la hizo subir a inigualables tonos de rubor y sintió por un momento como de sus oídos salía el aire aprensión.

—Qué... descuidada.. es…— quiso que su voz saliera como un reproche, pero los labios levemente mojados y brillosos, las mejillas tan rojas como muy pocas veces la había visto y la sorpresa en sus ojos lo dejo casi mudo. No había que ser un genio para saber lo atractiva que era esa chiquilla, más de una vez un Morboso había tenido la desfachatez de insinuar obscenidades frente a él y una cosa que él había tenido muy clara desde pequeño es que _NADIE_ debía siquiera pretender cortejarla, antes que lo hiciera le tumbaría los dientes. Bueno, eso fue antes de entrar a trabajar.

—¿Ni-nii-san?— hubiera jurado que escucho esa voz en otra vida, su mirada bajo de sus ojos a sus labios y por un leve momento sintió como su pecho apretaba algo, se remolino nervioso y cosa que hasta ahora se fijaba era como la pequeña falta había subidos por esas endemoniadas piernas que más de una vez fue el efecto de sus sueños más primitivos.

Ella estaba con sus piernas rodeando las de el, su pecho pegado al de ella y una de sus manos en la parte superior del sofá y la otra sujetándole la cintura.

Ella se había aferrado a su bléiser y la otra mano descansaba sobre el sofá. No quiso moverse por lo vergonzoso del momento, pero el chico se movió intentando irse y ella junto con el se fue reclinando al frente, aún uno muy pegado al otro. Las respiraciones se mesclaban y las miradas lascivas de sus bocas a sus ojos no mejoraban la condición.

Dispuesto y obcecado por un momento quiso extasiarse con ella y cumplir una de sus bajezas fantasías.

—Hi-Hinata— se permitió tartamudear, no quería cometer un error y se resistía lo que más podía y estuvo apunto de hacerlo si no fuera por los finos labios de su prima presionando su boca.

La chica había estado tan expectante por que algo pasará, por que algo que habían hecho cuando ellos apenas tenían edad para reconocer algún objeto volviera a suceder. como si algo la empujara, su rostro corto los leve milímetros que los separaban permitiéndose una vez más probar esos labios levemente carnosos, finos y rosáceos.

Apenas había juntado sus labios y las agallas se habían perdido. No quería separarse por la vergüenza que se llevaría al ver los ojos represivos de su primo.

El chico cuando la sintió percibió un calambre de extremo a extremo en su cuerpo, no sintió que la chica se separara y deseo que lo hiciera, paso los segundos y aún nada pasaba, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando cerró los ojos, pero no quiso aceptar que fue debilidad, no quiso aceptar que _ELLA_ era su debilidad, donde habían quedado los deseos de seguir y olvidar ese estúpido cariño infantil que sintió por ella, se había obligado a construir una vida con su novia, que perdidamente ahora no era a la que estaba Besando, por que si. Decidí mandar todo al demonio y corresponder ese impulso que la chica tubo.

La beso de vuelta y esta vez no se recrimino haberlo hecho. Esta vez la culpa fue de ella.

 _ **No se que tiene señor que me enloquece,**_  
 _ **no se que tiene que al verlo me estremece**_  
 _ **cuando me mira me siento suya y se acaba el mundo**_  
 _ **cuando me abraza el tiempo pasa en un segundo...**_

El beso suave que se dieron y disfrutaron más que nada en toda su vida, había sido movimientos lentos y tortuosos, pero los disfrutaron como el dulce más exquisito que hubieran probado.

Por un momento sus cuerpos exigieron aire y para su malestar se obligaron a separarse, se miraron por unos segundos, uno aún sujeto al otro y permitiéndose extasiarse con el tibio calor mutuo.

—¿Neji-Kun?— el golpeteo en la puerta del despacho los hizo llegar a tierra, Hinata se separó tan rápido como pudo y él no espero respuesta e hizo lo mismo, se miraron aún a cierta distancia y sintieron como el aire quería escapar de sus cuerpos nuevamente. El chico carraspeó y aún que no quisiera se dio la vuelta, quiso ir a la puerta pero se apoyo en el borde de su escritorio—Mas te vale Neji Hyûga mas te vale que no estés acompañado de una de las "empleaditas" que quieran lucrarse contigo solo por un rato — la chica que permanecía al otro lado de la puerta movió la perrita y se interno con algo de rudeza. Al abrir no se espero ver a Neji algo agitado y levemente sonrojado, escaneo la sala buscando a la arpía que estuviera rebajándose por un puesto en esa compañía.

—¿Hinata?— nunca espero ver a la chica allí con la cabeza gacha y aguantando un completo sonrojo—Perdona, no quise…— la aludida se puso de pie tan suave y llevando con ello sus cosas, miro a la chica pero por el rabillo del ojo estaba expectante ah algún movimiento del chico.

—No hay cuidado TenTen-San, Neji-Nii-san solo me está indicando mi trabajo de ahora en adelante— la chica de cabello castaño se sonrojo por el insinuante comentario que había soltado momento antes de entrar. Con razón ambos chicos estaban incómodos. Sabía de la impecable reputación de su novio ante su prima y al ser ella la que hubiera insinuado levemente los deslices del chico la hacia sentirse culpable.

—¿Trabajaras ahora aquí?

—¿Eh? Si, si, ahora de-debo irme… eh… te-tengo trabajo— agradeció la interrupción de la chica, que cambiara el tema fue lo mejor, sabía de la relación que su consanguíneo tenía con la chica _Wang_ y al referirse de los "favores "que el chico le efectuaba a algunas empleadas la apenó más de la cuenta —Con permiso—Salió como alma que lleva el Diablo huyendo de la mirada de ambos jóvenes sin repara en ninguno de los dos, salió al pasillo y encontró su escritorio tal cual el chico le dijo, se sentó y empezó su trabajo, debía ocupar su mente para no recordar el encuentro de hace apenas unos minutos. " _Maldita la hora en la que vine a torcerme un tobillo"_

 _ **...con su mirada dice mil cosas pero se calla**_  
 _ **y se que quiere gritarle al mundo cuanto me extraña**_  
 _ **cuando a escondidas nos entregamos**_  
 _ **sin importar el tiempo que pasa.**_

Ese mismo día en la noche terminaba los últimos detalles del balance que debía entregar. Había sido una suerte enfocarse tanto en su trabajo que sintió el tiempo correr tan lento como para alcanzar a registrar todo y dejarlo como también había aprendido en los semestres de arduo estudio y trabajo. Sólo necesitaba terminar una gráfica más e imprimir… aún que no estaba segura en ir y dejarle el informe en su escritorio, o esperar hasta Mañana y llegar antes de tiempo para dejarlo sin que él se diera cuenta.

Al imprimir el archivo pudo ver que su reloj rebasaba mas de las 10:30 PM lo mas seguro es que Neji ya se hubiera ido y ella podría tranquilamente dejar el balance e irse sin toparse con él. Su tobillo ya no le dolía así que se levantó emocionada por irse que sin siquiera repara en mirar si estaba sola y abrió de par en par la oficina de su jefe.

Muchos dicen que cuando el Diablo de la por hacer sus pilatuna no tiene compasión de nadie. Casi le da un infarto al ver la silla de cuero negro y brillante de la habitación moverse y en ella aparecer su primo con una expresión cansada.

—¡Nii-San!— el corazón bombeo tan fuerte que casi se le sale del tórax, tambaleo un momento pero recompuso la postura y la palidez en su cuerpo de permitió desaparecer cuando vio el causante de su susto—Crei que usted ya se abría ido…

—Eso quise hacer hace más de dos horas, pero mi padre y Hiashi-Sama me han dicho que si usted iba a trabajar hasta tarde sería mejor que yo la llevara a su casa— se levantó de su asiento y tomo su gabán y maletín, se encaminó a ella y como si su presencia fueran brasas se alejó de él en un salto, no lo miro pero él si a ella.

—Termine el balance…— camino hasta el escritorio y lo dejo perfectamente sobre la madera del mueble. Se quedó un momento admirando la vista y sino fuera por el carraspeó de chico se hubiera quedado sembrada por horas en ese sitio.

—Necesito cerrar mi oficina…— tembló Al oírlo, camino de espaldas y luego giro su cuerpo intentando por todos los medios no mirarle. Pasó derecho y recogió sus cosas tan rápido como pudo, si se daba prima le tomaría ventaja al chico y podría parar un taxi que la llevará a casa.

Corrió hasta el ascensor y presiono el botón. Desesperadamente, no quería ser atrapada por su verdugo, cuando un timbre anuncio la llegada a su piso se interno en el y apretó el botón que cerraba las puertas alcanzando a ver la sombra imponente del chico acercarse. Dio gracias al cielo por el bajar sola del edificio.

Llego a recepción y corrió a la puerta, se despidió del portero y el primer taxi que vio extendió su mano, apenas subió le indico al muchacho que manejaba acelerar y perderse por las principales avenidas en dirección a la Mansión.

Tardo sólo veinte minutos en llegar, pago con el excedente por la hora y fue directo a la entrada del lugar, pasó el pasillo principal y luego fue hacia los jardines que después la llevarían a la Mansión, tenues luces del jardín le daban una vista hermosa, estaba segura que su padre ya estaría dormido y solo tenía que ir, comer algo y dormir las horas que le quedaban.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?— la mano fría y un poco suave le apretó su boca al igual que un brazo se aferraba a si cintura, paralelo y grito mientras era arrastrada a uno de los arbustos junto a los árboles de Cerezos. Cuando los árboles cubrieron ambos cuerpos quien la mantenimiento presa le permitió hablar.

—¿Quién es? ¿ Que quiere?

—Saber por que se fue sin mi…

—Ne-Neji Nii-san…—palideció y el chico se dejó ver, alumbrado por la poca luz.

—Dígame Hinata-Sama… No me quedé como un Idiota esperándola como para que me dejara botado— acorralo a la chica que había intentado escapar de él, apoyo sus antebrazos acercando sus rostros, mantenimiento su mirada firme para intimidarla—Hable… quiero oírla— está molesto, la Había esperado con la esperanza de aclarar lo que había pasado en su despacho, decirle que no se preocupara, que todo había sido cuestión de hormonas y que aquel incidente se borraría de sus mentes, aún que le fuera difícil.

—Yo-Yo no…— aparto su mirada de esos ojos blancos, no quería repetir lo ya vivido por el miedo de…. Por el miedo de volver a sentir "eso"… si, lo aceptaba, aún que no quisiera le había gustado ese beso, le había gustado más de los escasos que le había dado a su novio, no entendía como un mísero beso le podía desarmar todo lo que con tantos años de esfuerzo se obligó ah armar.

—¿Es por el beso? ¿es por eso?— la boca se le seco y deseo que ese árbol la sepultara viva, el descaro de su pregunta la molesto ¿ es que no entendía? ¿No comprendía que con ese arrebato suyo estaba destruyendo la unión entre ambos?—…Hinata…— abrió sus ojos levemente, su nombre, había dicho su nombre sin ese molesto sufijo, giro a mirarlo, se veía confundido, preocupado. Tal parecía que los mismos problemas que ella se formaban él lo hacía igual. Negó suavemente, no quería preocuparle, no quería que su relación empeorará más de lo que ya estaba.

—Me tengo que ir…

—Respóndame con palabras… ¿Acaso le molestó lo sucedido?— ¿Por que no podía dejar eso así? aún que la conociera como la palma de la mano no quiso creer lo que veía, que sus facciones se imponían a decir lo contrario de lo que sus ojos reflejaban, no quiso pensar más, si ella no quería hablar la obligaría. Quería saber… necesitaba saber.

—¿Neji…?— la distancia fue cortada y sus labios tocaron la esquina de la boca de la joven. La sorpresa y el nerviosismo se reflejó en su labio tembloroso.

—Dígame la verdad, sino me la dice…

—N-no lo hagas…— la cercanía la ahogaba y la incitaba, la frescura del aliento del joven y la masculina fragancia de su perfume la estaba desestabilizando… no quería cometer una locura, otra más no, por que aún que lo negará sabia que si reanudaba el delito que cometió en el despacho quedaría engancharía y no querría escapar.

—¿hacer… que?— tortuosas palabras para ambos, ¿tan poco cariño propio tenían que se dañaban de esa manera?

—Neji…

—Si te has de lamentar … que sea por algo que valga la pena— y esta vez fue él, de la misma manera en la que el lo había hecho de niños, entre los mismo jardines, siendo nuevamente la luna testigo de ese pequeño desliz, que ahora fuera ella quien los juzgara por ese atrevido hecho que los dejaría marcados de por vida.

 _ **yo se que aunque muera de amor por mi**_ _ **  
**_ _ **tendré que callar y sola sufrir**_ _ **  
**_ _ **porque ante la gente debemos fingir**_ _ **  
**_ _ **por que es usted prohibido para mi**_

El beso fue uno de los más esperado, la lentitud fue apenas el comienzo, la fiereza que ambos guardaban salió a flote cambiando los besos dulces y casto por los apasionados y bruscos, los movimientos al principio descompasados se habían acomodado a sus bocas y cada vez se hacían más expertos en los labios del otro.

Hinata subíos sus manos que se habían aferrado al tronco del cerezo ahora ascendían por el dorso del joven hasta su cuello y en el proceso robándole uno que otro suspiró. En el mismo proceso él deslizó sus brazos por los costados de árbol rozando los brazos de la chica. Uno lo enredo en su cintura y el otro la atrajo por la espalda con el único deseo de sentirla mejor.

Los redondos senos se aplastaron con el pecho del chico siendo separados por las estorbosas ropas. En un momento los labios de la chica se hicieron más apetitosos y comenzó a modelos sacando con ello el primer gemido de dolor que para él le supo a gloria.

Interno su lengua cuando ella se lo permitió, danzando una con la otra buscando el ganador en esa absurda batalla.

El quizás no existía, hasta ahora solo el presente que los envolvía y encerraba en las atmosfera contra el tiempo. Quiso por un momento recorrer esa deliciosa piel oculta tras las ropas, el sentir piel a piel los temblores que levemente daba pero intensificándolo por mayor, escucharla gemir bajo de él rogándole por ser el único dueño de su piel.

El timbre molesto del celular de él joven los atrajo de nuevo al mundo real, donde no existía el deseo ni el amor uno por el otro, donde era un delito, donde era un pecado deseas al otro, donde no podían darse más allá de una caricia casta.

Maldita la hora en la que vinieron a parar en el mismo mundo con una relación consanguínea, maldito el momento donde la sociedad reprendía uno de los amores más puros que una pareja se puede ofrecer.

—T-Tengo que… que irme… ya— el susurro de la chica apenas fue perceptible por lo cercano que estaban, quiso alejarse pero sintió como si lo hacía su cuerpo quedará incompleto, trago duro y se obligó a hacerlo, dejando escapar el agradable estupor que ambos mantenían.

—No-Nos veremos… Mañana… ¿si?— sus manos tocaron las mejillas de la chica y se permitió una vez más robar el néctar de sus labios—Hablaremos… luego de esto— el sonrojo en ambos y las cómplices miradas guardaron en silencio la fecha indefinida de su próximo encuentro…

Se alejó de ella lo suficiente como para resistir las ganas por ella de nuevo, además del constante tintineo del celular de ella le advertía la presencia de aquellos que estarían en contra de sus acciones.

Ya nada tenía que estar haciendo ahí, camino hasta su auto y se fue directo a su apartamento… o quizás unas copas en el camino le ayudarán.

La chica por su lado se permitió admirar la sombra del chico escabullirse entre los arboles, miro al cielo y le pareció ver la figura de su madre… oh esa bella mujer que antes de partir se había enfrascado en enseñarle que los deseos del corazón no todas las veces podían ser cumplidos y más si en el proceso heríamos ah alguien. Tocó sus labios y se permitió inhalar la fragancia del cerezo a sus alturas y el tenue aroma que Neji dejo impregnado en ella.

Se estaba metiendo en un serio problema y esta vez no le importo las consecuencias

… _ **me inspira respeto, me inspira pasion**_ _ **  
**_ _ **y para la gente es todo un señor**_ _ **  
**_ _ **yo fui la que quiso forzar el destino**_ _ **  
**_ _ **queriendo tener un amor prohibido.**_

Al día siguiente escasamente pudieron hablar, las miradas que se daban con la nula aceptación del otro, gracias al cielo no habían sido descubiertos, las parejas respectivas de ambos seguían al tanto de los dos ojiblancos pero, ahora que aquello había ocurrido les importaba poco lo que les pudiese pasar y solo esperaban el momento perfecto para reanudar sus deseos que ocultaban frente a todo el mundo.

Los días siguientes no fueron diferentes, el trabajo opacaba los leves intentos por acercarse, hasta que en una de las reuniones de la empresa se dio la oportunidad.

Esa tarde había cerrado el negocio de sus vidas y por primera vez se permitieron festejarlo, los presidentes y vicepresidente y demás dirigentes y socios minoritarios se envolvieron en el ambiente regocijándose de lo influyente del negocio. Llevaron su celebración más haya donde el trago iba y venía, los pasa bocas de igual manera y el Barman complacido los atendía.

Neji le había pedido a su secretaria que le acompañara y nunca se espero que aquello fuera a terminar así, donde los hombres más serios y elegantes daban su brazo a torcer y se permitían divertirse.

En uno de esos ires y venires su tío como su padre ordenaron ah ambos chicos volver a casa y dejando al mayor como el responsable si algo le llegaba a pasar a la dulce mujercita. Hinata sonrió por el comentario y se permitió reírse por las ocurrencias de su padre. Nunca lo había visto así y era digno de admirar. No todos los días su padre le decía cuanto la quería aunque para ser sincera ya no le importaba su opinión .

Ambos chicos subieron al auto del castaño y emprendieron su viaja a la Mansión, fuera sido estupendo hablar por el camino. Estaban solos y nadie los molestaría. Tenían la oportunidad perfecta para aclarar y desenredar el nudo en sus corazones. Pero no, no se sintieron a gusto ni en el carro ni mucho lo harían en la Mansión, el único lugar sólo y cómodo que cocían sería en el apartamento del chico, cuando ella insinuó la idea no pasó desapercibido el sonrojo. Apenas lo había dicho en un susurro y el por no agrandar el problema decidió tomar _el toro por los cuernos_ y decidir él por ambos.

—Mi Apartamento esta cerca… ¿quieres conocerlo?— los ojos brillosos de la chica comprendieron claramente la insinuación aún que por su mente pasaba una que otra imagen que rogaba no se fuera a repetir aunque lo deseara.

No tardaron en llegar y escabullirse hasta el _Penthouses_ del chico, no por nada trabajaba duro en la compañía. Por eso intentaba darse lo mejor y de igual manera como ella pensaba hacer. Con el sudor de su frente.

—¿Quieres algo de beber?— no sabía cómo tranquilizar el ambiente y lo poco que conocía ahora le era nulo por los encuentros que ambos habían tenido.

—Un Whisky estaría bien— no dijo un comentario fuera de lugar aún que lo hubiera deseado, la tención en el ambiente era fuerte y le cortaba la respiración. Tomo un trago antes de servir otro para el y su acompañante.

Se sentaron en el sofá a una distancia considerable y bebieron de sus vasos hasta no quedar nada.

—Ven… te mostraré el resto del lugar —quería ser lo menos molesto y no forzar el tema viendo el nerviosismo latente en ambos.

Recorrieron el piso hallando tres habitaciones con cuatro baños, uno en cada alcoba y otro de servicio, una enorme cocina y una sala enorme con una avista espectacular al firmamento, la chica fascinada por el lugar no dejaba de ir de un lado al otro admirando la vista. Hasta que una llamada corto el encanto.

—¿Hola?— la chica no quiso mirar a su primo, sabía que estaba detrás de ella y el sonido estridente que formó por el silencio en el lugar no le dio la oportunidad de opacarle.

—¡Hinata-Chan! ¿ en dónde estás? ¡Tengo pensado invitarte a un excelente restaurante donde sirven el mejor Ramen de mundo!— la euforia del chico por poco y la deja sorda, hablaba demasiado duro como para sólo ser ella la que lo escuchará.

—Naruto-Kun yo…

—Hinata… ¿no me digas que me dejaras plantado? —se mordió los labios buscando como decirle que no podía ir… que no quería ir.

—Lo siento Naruto-Kun pero…

—Eres una mala novia… ¿No puedo creer que me dejes solito y más cuando quiero ser amable contigo?— el gimoteo que se escucho desde la otra Linea por poco y la hubiera hecho reír, las ocurrencias del chico eran todo un cotilleo.

—Pero…

—Cuélgale— la respiración pesada en su nuca la tenso, se giro y vio como su primo tenía el señor fruncido y la miraba como si sus ojos fueran dagas —¡Cuélgale te eh dicho!

—¿Ahí alguien contigo Hinata-Chan?— la voz del chico de nuevo no se hizo esperar y el gruñido molesto por parte del castaño le advirtió una cosa. Colgaba o le arrancaría el teléfono de las manos.

—Eh si, si… estoy con mi primo… en una, una reunión de negocios…

¿Aun no cierran el trato? Van lento Hina-Chan— la mandíbula se le tenso, no sabía que su "Prima" ya tenía una relación con otra persona, no se esperaba ese golpe y mucho menos de ella. La amenazante mirada la obligo a colgar.

Guardo su teléfono y miro fijo al chico que en ningún momento le había quitado la mirada de encima.

Tan repentino fue el golpe que su cabeza no lo asimilo hasta que el hablo.

—Que te quede claro que yo… Soy él único— estrelló sus labios contra ella en el momento que la empujo contra la pared más cercana, tomando sus brazos subiéndolos hasta lo alto de cabeza y apretó las frágiles muñecas entre sus de dos, el beso era fuerte y posesivo casi como un arrebato de ira y es que él ni siquiera entendía del porque, nunca se sintió tan arraigado a ella, nunca tuvo esa necesidad de encerrarla en un cofre y llevarla a todos lados.

La quería para él y se lo había estado negando todos esos días pero desde que volvía a sentir la suavidad de su boca quedó enganchado, preso de esos labios dulces que luchaban por seguir su ritmo.

El teléfono volvió a timbrar y con rapidez se alejó de él, un bufido molesto y comenzó a perseguirla por la sala.

—Lo lamento Hinata-Chan, la llamada se cortó… ¿en donde íbamos? ¡ah si! ¿quieres que vaya por ti?— la insistencia de ambos chicos la hacían creer que era un juego, lo caprichosos que se tornaban por la no debida atención de la joven.

Los arrebatos de ira de Neji era muy escasos pero la absurda situación ameritaba uno de ellos, logro arrinconarla junto al respaldar del sofá.

—…Decide…— susurro en el oído de la chica, los temblores que se había difuminado volvieron un tanto más fuerte.

—¡Hinata-Chan! Háblame por favor— el chico en la otra línea se estaba preocupando, nunca en lo que llevaba distinguiendo a la ojiblanca lo había preocupado tanto, sabía de sus constantes desmayos y los fuertes rubores pero siempre intentaba hablarle aún que fuera en susurros.

—Naruto…Kun— sentir el aliento del castaño en su cuello y las manos firmes en sus caderas la estaban reteniendo, necesito decir el nombre del otro chico para mantener su conciencia estable y no emblanquecerla por lo que estaba sintiendo. Apenas susurro el nombre del rubio el chico castaño gruñó mas molesto que antes y se permitió el arrebato de morder el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Ah… N-No… espera— aún con el teléfono en su oído busco la manera de alejarse a Neji, pero la firmeza de su agarre le impedía siquiera dar un paso lejos de él.

—¿Estas bien?—Se notaba el atisbo de preocupación, sentía que algo le pasaba a su chica aún que no quiso imaginarse que.

Hinata se sentía entre la espada y la pared, como decidir entre ambos jóvenes, uno que había añorado por años y al fin estaba junto a ella y el otro una de las personas más importantes e influyentes de su vida, él, que sólo en un momento de desliz opaco cualquier atisbo de razón y la sonrisa del rubio se difuminó dejando solo la semi-mueca traviesa que él le ofrecía, sintió como ambos la forzaban a escoger. Si aceptaba al chico frente a ella tendría que olvidar el amor que había profesado por el rubio y si era al contrario debía olvidarse para siempre que algo como aquello había pasado, lo difícil es que no tenía el valor de escoger, aún era demasiado pronto como para tomar una decisión.

Había escuchado la estrillente voz de uno de los empleados, lo recordaba muy bien, siempre era el que se metía en líos y hablaba a grito tendido en cualquier decisión que para el fuera correcta.

Siempre quiso deshacerse del chico, pero su padre le había informado que era el nieto de quien sabe quién y era un muy importante cliente… se maldijo por un momento, la estúpida avaricia que mayormente mantenía la empresa a flote siendo una de las mejores.

No había sabido de la estúpida relación de su prima con ese escandaloso, hasta hace apenas unos minutos. Se había enfrascado en la misma manera que sus familiares dejando de lado a la chica que fuera lo que pasará seguía siendo la chica tierna e ingenua que conocía.

"Molesto"

Se sentía horriblemente molesto por haberla descuidado, dejándola caer en las garras de un inútil como ese, ya no quería saber más, odia ser siempre el segundo para ella y la oportunidad se le pinto cuando ella lo miro de esa manera aquella vez en su oficina.

Delineo con su nariz el contorno del cuello de la joven, Rosaba de vez en cuando sus labios robándose un suave suspiró por parte de ella y le encantaba… si eso era una guerra tenía la completa seguridad de ganarla, lucharía por ella y no la perdería.

 _ **yo se que nunca me va aceptar**_ _ **  
**_ _ **soy para usted un momento fugaz**_ _ **  
**_ _ **y aunque a escondidas nos entregamos**_ _ **  
**_ _ **yo se que nunca tendré un lugar**_ _ **  
**_ _ **y aceptare porque lo amo,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **con la esperanza de que un día me pueda amar**_

La saliva no le era suficiente para apartar esa quemazón en su garganta, las protestas que él chico le daba por teléfono ni siquiera llegaban a su cerebro, lo ensimismada que estaba por las suaves y leves caricias en su cuello y los traviesos dedos que ahora jugueteaban por el contorno de su brazo le hacían perder la poca cordura.

—…Decide..— ¿decidir? ¿Qué podía decidir? Sino no la dejaba pensar por la agradable cercanía.

—¡Hinata!— Como si fuera un balde de agua el chico la llamo y en respuesta quiso separarse pero la lengua. Viperina de su primo recorrió el largor de su cuello, cerró sus ojos sintiendo como el leve frío se pegaba por la línea que había dejado.

—Neji…— alejó un poco su rostro del teléfono y busco encarar al chico, este le devolvió la mirada y de igual manera lamió su labio inferior.

—Tu Tomás la decisión— por que tenía que ser todo tan difícil, la forzaban a escoger y sabía que era débil, débil por el calor de ese hombre mordaz que le aprisionaba, por su olor, su mirada de hielo y por que no decir, el dulce néctar de esa endiablada boca.

Mordió su labio y no tubo que pensar más.

—Naruto… hablamos después—Corto por fin la comunicación sin darse cuenta de la manera tan frívola en la que llamo al chico, lanzo su teléfono ah algún lado de la sala y de apego a él. Abrazándolo por el cuello robándole esta vez el aire, se había resistido lo que pudo pero no lo suficiente.

Los beso salvajes la llevaron a saltar encima de él enredando sus piernas en la cadera del chico, su falda se encogió y la presión que ejerció forzó al chico a recibirla, claro que de parte suya no recibió quejas.

La tomo por sus piernas sin detener los besos fervientes que se daban, las mordidas frecuentes y el batallar agonizante de sus lenguas.

Nunca se espero lo atrevida que podía llegar a ser y por sólo un momento en que su mente se bloqueo se restregó en él obligándolo a chocar con el muro del corredor. El gemido que se forzó a escapar de su garganta le martillo los tímpanos pero más haya de molestarlo le gusto.

El tiempo se había detenido en los frecuentes besos y solo llegaron a la realidad cuando ambos cayeron en la enorme cama con el edredón negro.

Se separaron buscando aire. Ella debajo de él con sus piernas aún enredadas, la vista que mandó la poca razón fuera de esa habitación.

El camino que retomo deslizando una de sus manos por los muslos ya expuestos de la chica, subió hasta el broche y la pequeña cremallera de esa entubada falda y no espero para quitársela, admiro la blancura de ambas piernas y como su perfecta ropa interior era expuesta, sonrió al descubrir que igual a aquella vez no llevaba las acostumbradas y molestas medias que le impedían disfrutar de la vista.

Aún estando de pie deslizó su abrigo y este cayó alrededor de sus pies. Quiso comenzar a desabrocharse la blusa pero las manos pequeñas lo detuvieron.

Ella se había puesto de pie y de igual se quitó su abrigo y se hacerlo a él, en un jalón de su corbata lo pego más a ella y se permitió esa vez mostrar lo afelinado de sus movimientos, mientas le robaba diminutos besos, quitó lento la corbata y fue desprendiendo cada botón que le impedía ver ese perfecto cuerpo.

Al final abrió en todo su esplendor la prenda y bajo lento sus manos tocando cada músculo perfectamente enmarcado.

—Si haces eso… no responderé a mis actos— la engravecida voz sonó como un ronroneo y le permitió aún que él no quisiera darle la oportunidad de recapacitar su decisión.

—Me arriesgare— no cavilaba, ya no le importaba solo quería sentirlo suyo y ella de él.

—¿Estas dispuesta ah arriesgarte?

—¿tengo opción?

—¿La quieres?

—Ahora no— había decidido, había escogido ese camino junto ah él, había forzado ese lazo desde el momento en el que lo beso y se permitió besarle. Ya no iba a dar marcha atrás por qué eso era lo que deseaba.

Reanudaron sus besos y caricias, el podría sentir esas manos deslizarse por los costados de su cuerpo eh ir sacando la prenda definitivamente, él se forzó a soltar su cintura y subir a hasta el cuello de la joven y soltar de la misma manera los botones.

El desespero le gano y arranco la prenda escuchando un poco el rebote de los botones entorno a la habitación.

—Me debes una blusa nueva…

—No creo que la necesites— volvió a besarla y en el proceso saco la estorbosas prenda permitiéndose explorar mucha más piel que se calentaba con forme pasaba el tiempo. No se dieron cuenta cuando se había quitado los molestos zapatos o como ella había quitado la correa y zafado el pantalón que se deslizó por las musculosas piernas ¿en qué momento se deslizaron por medio de la cama? Buscaron la Manera de estar más cómodo se permitió ella esta vez estar al mando de él. Encima de su cuerpo pudo besar con mayor ímpetu sus labios y como un regocijo de sus deseos se permitió deslizas sus labios por la comisura de su boca, ir bajando por la mandíbula y besar con suaves chupones el perfumado cuello.

Mientras ella lo besaba el iba subiendo por su espalda desabrochando lentamente el brasier, se encogió encima del chico al sentir sus "atributos" ser liberados, tembló un poco y la vergüenza se metió entre ellos por un momento. Giro sobre si dejándola a ella presa bajo él, había desviado su mirada con pena por la situación, aferrándose con fuerza sus manos a su pecho.

Las tomo con delicadeza y las separó aún que ella hubiera tenido el amague de retenerlo. Le sonrió y acaricio su mejilla dándole la suficiente tranquilidad para seguir. Bajo su cuerpo lo suficiente para poder besarla, la distrajo lo suficiente para poder deshacerse de la prenda, un gemido de molestia recibió por ello pero le permitió avanzar, paso de sus labios al cuello y de la misma manera que ella lo hizo aún que con más fiereza ataco la delicadeza de la piel dejando marcas como señal que avalen su propiedad.

Bajo hasta sus hombros y los beso de igual forma. Los gemidos ahogados de la chica le indicaban el punto exacto donde tocar, sus manos no se quedaron quieras y subieron por el contorno del cuerpo semi-desnudo de la joven. No pasó desapercibido por el como ella temblaba por su toque y eso lo encendía más de la cuenta. Cuando llego al nacimiento de sus senos se permitió mirarla aún besándola, pudo ver cómo apretaba sus ojos y se mordía uno de sus dedos expectante al siguiente movimiento del chico.

Al fin llegó a sus senos y vio las turgentes montañas frente a él adornados por ese pequeño timbre de carne que lo llamaba expectante. Respiro sobre ellos llevándose la clara reacción de primera fila de la dureza de estos. Con la mano que venía haciendo el recorrido por su cuerpo subió hasta el monte izquierdo y lo apretó a su lujo.

—¡Ngh!—logro oír aún que ella se obligará a no dejar escapar ningún sonido. Sonrió excitado, por el suave y ahogado gemido, bajo su boca y sacando un poco su lengua le dio una lamida a la corona del seno.

El temblor que experimento su cuerpo, y la sensación levemente húmeda en su pezón provocó la leve humedad en su zona baja. Una nueva lamida y esta vez el gemido fue más fuerte. Se aferro al edredón y mordió uno de sus dedos, la mano que mantenía presa su seno izquierdo a moverse y estrujar el pecho en el camino, sus gemidos iban en aumento mientras él lamía suave su seno derecho, su mano en el izquierdo hacia todo lo contrario, masajeando con brusquedad hasta que pellizco el pezón, no se hubiera exaltado tanto si el chico en el mismo momento no hubiera chupado el montículo de carne.

—¡AH!— al fin le permitió oir uno de sus gemidos y para su sorpresa le permitió inconscientemente el acceso entre sus piernas. Se acomodo en ella y le permitió por primera vez sentir algo más haya que una simple caricia.

El pezón al ser succionado con más fuerza ella se removió bajo suyo rosando su feminidad contra su ya dura masculinidad.

Aun que ella no lo quisiera con cada toque que él le ofrecía ella no podía controlar sus arrebatos y por ellos los constantes roces entre sus partes más sensibles.

Las lamidas pasaron a segundo plano cuando empezó a morder con más vehemencia el pezón y en el proceso al otro le daba un par de tirones. La chica ya envalentonada subió sus manos a la espalda del chico y las deslizó a lo largo de esta hasta llegar a su espalda baja, elevo sus caderas y por ello él se separó un momento de su pecho pero con el gusto de que ella tocará su trasero y se apegara más a su hombría.

El gemido de ambos se expandió por la habitación y sin siquiera preverlo el separan un poco sus piernas y busco apoyo en sus brazos y volvió a pegarse en la humedad de la chica simulando cada vez más seguido una penetración.

No se había esperado ese arrebato de ella pero se lo agradeció más de la cuenta, él ya estaba en sus límites y por ello un poco de contacto imprevisto le vino como anillo al dedo.

Aferro un poco más sus piernas en él a la vez rozaron con mayor ímpetu sus zonas ganándose de nuevo un gemido del otro. Las fuertes embestidas se multiplicaron y con más razón se forzaron en abrasarse, el pecho de uno pegado al otro sintiendo en el proceso como los pezones se rozaban.

Aun que la sensación era magnífica la entumecida fisionomía del chico le pedía más, quería recorrerla y hacerla suya en todo su esplendor. La abrazo con más fuerza y su cabello largo castaño se deslizó por sus costados, ¿en qué momento se había desamarrado? No lo sabía y no le importaba.

Apego sus labios al cuello de ella sintiendo como los leves rasguños que le marcaban la espalda. No resistía más y en un arrebato arranco la última prenda que le cubría a ella y esta vez pudo sentirla más cerca.

—¡AH!— de nuevo no pudo ahogar ese gemido y más cuando sintió casi a flor de piel la masculinidad del chico. Sentía como se enterraba y el grosor se multiplicaba, se permitió abrir más las piernas sintiendo que llegaba más haya. Las embestidas se hicieron más fuertes y por un momento sintió como una parte de su cuerpo era rozada por la dureza del castaño, recibiendo toque más bruscos sentía como algo le nacía desde lo más hondo de su ser, como cada vez ese calor se expandió y por un momento tuvo miedo.

—N-Neji…— oírla gemir su nombre fue más que placentero y el aguante que había tenido hasta ahora se perdió en lo más remoto de su conciencia. Se separó de ella ante su atenta mirada. Sonrió pícaro y de igual manera en un ataque de lujuria arranco su prenda liberando su extremadamente erguida masculinidad.

Horrorizada se tapo la boca queriendo reprimir un gemido de asombro, las mejillas más rojas que nunca llegaron aún nuevo nivel de sonrojó y aún que no quisiera admiro la extremidad que se alzaba orgullosa frente a ella.

Tocó su miembro dando suaves masajes de arriba hacia abajo con la desfachatez de quien lo admiraba. Se éxito más cuando vio como esos ojos se habían empañado por el deseo y para su sorpresa se relamió los labios listo para su siguiente paso.

Acercó su miembro a la humedad de ella y aún que se asustó sintió la cabeza pastosa del miembro rosas por su flor.

Rozo un par de veces buscando ese pequeño apéndice que sabía que la volvería loca, cuando lo hallo se froto con el apegando un poco más su cuerpo.

—¡Neji!—el fuerte gemido le hizo temblar y con mas ímpetu rozaba la feminidad de la chica en el tiempo que se recostaba sobre ella.

Sabía que el siguiente paso sería uno de los más difíciles, que si terminaba lo que habían empezado nunca volverían a retomar sus papeles y fue ahí que le valió mierda el mundo exterior, sólo existían ambos aún que fuera solo por un rato más.

No quiso pensar en el idiota del novio de su prima ni en la histérica que se hacía llamar su novia, no quiso pensar y fue egoísta al robar algo que sabía no debía pertenecerle.

Se adentro con fuerza sin que ella se diera cuenta, como las paredes de su interior a la fuerza lo envolvían y el grito que dio en vez de asustarlo lo lleno de gozo y orgullo, se dio cuenta que era el primero y se sorprendió al entender que quería ser el único.

 _ **yo se que aunque muera de amor por mi**_ _ **  
**_ _ **tendré que callar y sola sufrir**_ _ **  
**_ _ **porque ante la gente debemos fingir**_ _ **  
**_ _ **por que es usted prohibido para mi**_

El fuerte grito fue callado por uno de sus besos, había sido brusco, apenas sintió ser invadida se encorvo hacia el permitiéndole abrazarla, las invasivas penetraciones seguían siendo rítmicas, aún que le doliera a mares el cálido calor que floreció en su pecho la hizo sonreír, como si fuera hecho lo que siempre estuvo desean, en silencio en secreto.

En secreto para todo el mundo.

Sus uñas se habían incrustado en la espalda del chico y para ella solo fue el atisbo de la gloria, fue tan rápido que su respiración fue lenta a lo acontecido, los leves gemidos que ahora soltaba provocaba que se aferrara más ah él dándole el libre albedrío de tomarla como quisiera, de hacer con ella lo que placara por que ahora le pertenecía y quería mantenerse siempre asi.

Las embestidas nunca bajaron de intensidad, de hecho era todo lo contrario, cuando él le parecía pertinente subía solo un poco la rapidez teniendo en cuenta las condiciones de la chica, se separó un poco y tomando uno de sus senos amamantándose de él mientras el ritmo no bajaba, buscaba la manera de internarse cada vez más y el aire se le cortaba.

Se levantó con la mera necesidad de admirarla, como con las constantes embestidas sus pechos saltaban le incitaban a tocarlos una vez más, sólo agacho un poco su cabeza y le robó un beso donde sus lenguas danzaban acompañadas buscando acallar los tortuosos gemidos.

Aprisiono más las caderas del chico cuando la necesidad de ser penetrada la invadió. ¿pero, como decirle que quería más? ¡mucho más! Mordió su labio y se encorvo buscando acercarse más. El sonrojo aún latente y sus ojos vidriosos lo llamaban y como si lo viera dicho a gritos él se enterró con suma fuerza dentro de ella.

—¡AHH!— sus ojos suplicantes le dieron la clara indicación que él hace mucho hubiera querido arremeter, se enterró en ella con fuerza, con vigor adentrándose en lo más hondo buscando el punto donde la aria desfallecer. El golpeteo constante de sus caderas y el ya sonido acuoso de su unión le indico en qué punto estaban y su orgullo incremento al verla ahogarse con el gozo que le ejercía.

Aún apoyado en sus antebrazos, bajo una mano y tocó el clítoris que se enorgullecía de ser profanado, los gritos cada vez más fuertes al igual que las embestidas, los ahogados jadeos propios lo llevaban a la locura. En un segundo el llamado lastimero de ella le encarnó la piel y por un momento se sintió sucio y más aún la excitación creció como nunca antes cuando ella profeso su nombre, nunca creyó por algo tan simple lo excitara de sobremanera, convirtiéndolo en una bestia sedienta en deseo.

—¡Neji Nii-san!— no espero que ese grito lo volviera un maníaco enfermos, recordó que el lazo consanguíneo que los unía, ese lazo que los mantendría lejos frente a la sociedad. Enfermos y descarados los llamarían pero el simple hecho de completarse, les valía más lo que estaban viviendo que los alaridos que profanarían lo que ambos sentían.

Las embestidas más fuertes que pudo dar casi hasta el punto que sintió que la empalaría. No resistió y deseo escucharla una vez más.

—Re-Repítelo…— Su voz cansada se dejó oír, quería escucharla una vez más, quería que la cordura, el límite entre ambos que hace mucho habían propasado, quería olvidar el ahogo en su pecho, que lo que se profesaron quedara cubierto por esas palabras, las que los limitaban las que los alejaban las que los separaban.

Quiso gritar una vez más, pero el nudo de su estómago subió hasta su garganta, los feroces movimiento acompañados de los gemidos y lo sudorosos de sus cuerpos la desequilibraban. Ya no resistía, sentía que moriría en cualquier momento al igual que él.

Un par de embestidas más y se permitieron llegar a lo más alto del clímax con el sonido más lastimero que sus gargantas le permitieran salir, ella perdiendo la conciencia por unos segundos y el llenándola lo más que podría.

—¡Neji Nii-san!—Cumplió lo que él le pedido antes de perderse en el gozo de su orgasmos.

—Hinata…—él de igual forma se había forzado en no gritar el nombre de su amante, pero Dios era testigo de cuánto le hubiera gustado hacerlo. Cayó sobre ella respirando con dificultad, su boca se abría y cerraba a medida que buscaba como robar aire para sus pulmones. Había sido lo más maravilloso del mundo y aún que quiera no se arrepentirá, disfrutaría aquello mientras durará y esperaba que la noche fuera condescendiente con ellos y les permitieran permanecer juntos el tiempo suficiente.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente ninguna sabía en donde se hayan solo cuando sintieron el cuerpo del otro pudieron recordar y para el gusto de él y el bochorno de ella sus recuerdos fueron tan fieramente detallados que la obligó a esconderse dentro del edredón y pegarse un poco más al cuerpo de él.

La busco entre el desorden de sus cabellos y el edredón, tomo su mentón alzando su rostro para que le viera bien.

Los ojos luminosos del chico y la sonrisa más hermosa y honesta que le puedo ofrecer. Se besaron suave y cariñoso, la poca incomodidad se fue y se permitieron enredar sus brazos al igual que sus piernas.

Un teléfono sonó en la habitación y los hizo separarse.

—Contesta… debe ser importante— apenas le susurró y le robó un beso más.

—No quiero que nos molesten—le correspondió el beso y aún abrasándola rodo encima de ella apretando su cuerpo con algo de fuerza.

—Si-Sino lo haces… lo- lo arreglo yo…— hablaba entre besos y aún que no quisiera el bufido que dio el chico le dio gracia, el no quería arruinar el momento y se juro desollar vivo a quien estuviera Martirizando su existencia. Busco entre el cajón de la mesa de noche y saco el aparato. Cuando miro el número la seriedad que siempre le opacaba esa hermosa sonrisa hizo presencia.

—¿Diga?—se sentó y miro molesto algún lugar de la habitación apretándose el puente de la nariz.

—¡Neji! ¿Dónde diablos estás? — La voz de la chica de cabello castaño se hacía oír fuerte y clara desde la otra línea.

—¿Qué quieres TenTen?— Hinata se sintió la peor perra que hubiera existido. Había engatusado a su primo, había forzado que él le fuera infiel a su novia y para completar nunca creyó poder faltarle al respeto a Naruto. Aún que sabía que él estaba atento a ella no le importo y salió de la cama, tomo sus ropas esparcidas y corrió a cambiarse, no le dio tiempo al chico como para hablar, no quiso escuchar reproches y antes de que el pudiera detenerla ella ya huía de él tomando el primer taxi que la llevará a casa.

Fuera que su actuar sonará infantil pero no tenía el descaro de plantarse frente a esas tres personas y simular que nada había pasado, que solo fue un juego en su mente y que se mantendría allí por el resto de su vida. Subió hasta su habitación Agradeciendo la inexistente presencia de su padre por los corredores, se encerró en su habitación, busco ropa y se metió a la ducha. Tenía que sacar cualquier atisbo de culpa o algo que pudiera delatar su incestuosa actuación. La grotesca imagen de ser rechazada y la mirada culposa de su primo al ser señalado como un abusador hacia su persona. Podía soportar cualquier cosa sobre ella, pero sobre Neji no, el no la había provocado en primera mano, el no fue quien se lanzó como una hiena ambiental, si él hizo lo que hizo fue por su culpa.

.

.

.

Un mes, un maldito mes en donde no se dejó ver de él y le llegó con escusas a su padre del por qué no había vuelto a la empresa, hasta ese día.

" _¡Si vas a seguir faltando es mejor que renuncies, no creas que seguiré consintiendo tu ineptitud!"_ más claro que el agua su padre no pude ser. Se tuvo que armar de valor e ir y encara a su primo, ¿pero como? Había pasado un mes desde aquel desliz y no había podido encararle, haciéndose negar cuando él la buscaba, no contestando sus llamadas y más aún no asistiendo a su trabajo.

Con la carta lista recorrió el camino hasta la empresa, no quería llegar pronto así que salió tarde y se fue a pie hasta el lugar llegando escasamente a la hora de que los empleados salían de su jornada laboral. Esquivo a sus conocidos y recorrió las instalaciones tomando como escusa lo mucho que había cambiado. No sé fijo en el flujo de tiempo y ya iban siendo las 8 PM. Si habían Empleados eran solo los que tenían aún trabajo o los vigilantes que resguardaban el edificio, no podría posponer eso mas. Camino por las escaleras de servicio y llevo al piso donde había estado ejerciendo como secretaria.

—¿¡COMO QUE NO!?— se escondió en una de las columnas intentando pasar desapercibida de la presencia de la pareja.

—No tienes por que exagerar…— el aire se le fue y la fría voz de su primo sonó con fuerza en el lugar.

—Se que andas con alguna perra ¡ya ni siquiera me tocas! ¡Dímelo! Ten los pantalones de decime ¡que me eres infiel!—TenTen cacheteo al chico, con fuerza que le volteo el rostro—…Cobarde…— los sollozos se hicieron escuchar, las lágrimas salían por sus ojos aún así el chico no respondía, fue más que suficiente y se giró, corrió hasta el ascensor que enseguida abrió sus puertas y oculto a la chica. Hinata se había tapado la boca para acallar el gemido de sorpresa y de decepción.

La chica antes lo había gritado y ahora lo confirmaba, un vil perro mujeriego se abría ante ella.

Camino hacia la puerta en donde el chico había estado parado, la abrió sin siquiera preguntar. Vio al chico sentado con una mano en la cabeza queriendo apaciguar la jaqueca que venía teniendo desde hace un mes.

Sintió que alguien entro y juro que era TenTen, no espero percibir el aroma a flores que sabía bien quién era su portadora, escucho algo caer en su escritorio y levantó la vista llevándose la perfecta imagen de la chica que lo traía casi paranoico.

—Mi carta de renuncia— no se molestó en mirarlo más, le dio la espalda y quiso salir, llegando a la puerta y tomando la perilla pero sintió el golpe ah ambos lados de su cuerpo reteniendo su huida de la habitación.

—¿Así es como te presentas? ¿después de tanto tiempo?— el calor del aliento del castaño golpeó su nuca, su piel se erizo y se forzó por no voltea a verlo.

—No tengo nada más que hacer…

—Oh, claro que si— no le importo si era contra su voluntad, pero deseaba, anhelaba tenerla una vez más, no importaba el que, pero lo quería. La giro con brusquedad y la beso como hace un mes le hubiera gustado hacerlo, todo el deseo que se guardo en el desde que ella lo dejo en su apartamento lo dejo salir con esa acción.

Estaba estupefacta, no espero que el la recibiera así. Besándola con ímpetu y lujuria.

—Me estaba volviendo loco…— la chica aún no le correspondía pero permanecía quieta entre sus brazos y eso era más que suficiente.

—¿De que hablas?— no quería formarse ilusiones tontas, no quería caer como la chica que hace solo unos momento había salido.

—Un mes Hinata, un mes donde no sabía nada de ti… acaso… ¿te arrepientes?— lo odio por recordarle ese suceso, se había forzado en olvidar ese arrebato y ahora el venía a recordárselo… era un insensible.

—¡Claro que lo hago…—un golpe en su orgullo, ¿tan asqueada se sentía de haber estado con el?— … Por tu culpa no eh podido seguir mi vida! ¡Por este maldito error estoy trancada y no puedo avanzar!

—¿Mi culpa?— era increíble, el matándose la cabeza por volver a verla y ella lo culpaba de todo— yo no fui quién abrió las piernas— enrojeció por lo afirmado, " _estúpida_ " había escuchado las declaraciones de la castaña y aún no cavilaba que fueran ciertas no ahora que también la estaba tratando como una cualquiera—Al menos yo estoy asumiendo lo que sentí, pero veo que te valió mierda entregarte… ¿tanto asco te causo? ¡DILO!

-¡CALLATE!— quiso golpearlo, obligarlo a tragarse sus palabras, que más que herirla lo estaba hiriendo, podía ver sus ojos apagados llenos de desilusión. Era un idiota si creía eso—¿No entiendes? Me eh estado Martirizando por haberte obligado a hacer esto, Arruine nuestros lazos como familia ¿Qué no entiendes?— se permitió llorar, el dolor de no ser correspondida le aplastaba el pecho, no quería sufrir, no ahora que había decidido avanzar… ya no quería más.

—Tonta— lloro más fuertes cuando él la abrazo, se permitió devolver el gesto y desear que aquello nunca hubiere paso, fuera sido más fácil acallar ese sentimiento que floreció por él que estar dándole frente sabiendo que estaría con las manos vacías— Esos lazos jamás me importaron… ¡a la mierda nuestra familia! Entiende tu ahora que lo único que me interesa es permanecer a tu lado— la beso, esta vez aguantando los deseos de poseerla, la beso como siempre quiso, con amor e ilusión, quería que ella sintiera lo que él sentía… nunca había sido bueno con las palabras y esperaba que pudiera interpretar lo que tan explícitamente había confesado.

Sabían que no sería fácil, que el tormento de ser señalados iría de por vida, el rechazo de sus familiares sería igual o peor ¿pero que más daba? ya habían dado un paso demasiado grande como para dar marcha atrás.

 _ **End FlashBack**_

Los recuerdo cada vez volvían a su mente, después de " _esa_ " confesión lo que había ocurrido con ambos era otra historia, habían decidido mantener sus respectivas parejas claro había de aclarar que con la correspondiente distancia, Neji podía ser muy territorial con ella y bueno, ella siempre buscaba la manera de mantener a la castaña fuera de base con el chico y era todo un éxito, nadie sospechaba de ellos dos, sabían que eran familia y que ellos se quedarán tan altas horas de la noche no era nada del otro mundo.

—Neji-Sama, tiene que firmar estás fichas para pagar la nómina—la chica cerró la puerta tras de ella y puso el seguro, Neji miro a la chica que se acercaba a él soltando un par de botones de su blusa, sonrió extasiado y oprimiendo un botón para que las cortinas taparan los ventanales, empujo su cuerpo dándole el espacio suficiente para que la chica se sentaron sobre sus piernas.

—Hina-Hime… no deberías entrar así a la oficina… de pronto tu Jefe se enoja…—el ronroneo en su voz junto a su sonrisa cochera la extasió.

—Arriesguémonos—Finalizo besando su cuello e ir desabotonando su camisa, y meneándose sobre el miembro del castaño y el subiendo su falda y luego zafando cada botón maravillándose por la vista, sin nada que los detuviera se entregaron como un millón debes como lo venían haciendo desde hace un par de años, el disfrutando de su piel y ella regocijándose al sentir su calor, ambos cuerpos unidos al igual que sus almas y corazones, demostrando cada noche o donde tuvieran la libertad de ser ellos… por ahora.

Corrió su ropa interior y ella saco el enorme miembro de sus ropas y no espero dos veces para clavarse en el como tanto había deseado en el transcurso del día… sentirse plena y solo lo lograba cuando podían estar juntos.

 _ **me inspira respeto, me inspira pasión**_ _ **  
**_ _ **y para la gente es todo un señor**_ _ **  
**_ _ **yo fui la que quiso forzar el destino**_ _ **  
**_ _ **queriendo tener un amor prohibido**_

las fuertes embestidas llegaban en lo más alto, no había dejado que él tomara el control como muchas veces quiso a lo largo del encuentro. Quiso está vez ser ella la que diera todo por él y lo escuchará proclamar su nombre en un glorioso grito.

—Hi-Hinata…— el cansancio los invadía y cuanto hubieran deseado continuar pero sabían cuales eran las condiciones que habían impuesto, sabían que debían fingir… ya que no pudieron huir de lo prohibido y se dejaron arrastras por ello. Tal vez más adelante el sentimiento que los arraigada les daría la libertad de estar uno junto al otro sin ningún tipo de detenimiento, pero mientras tanto el uno como para el otro era prohibido, pero siempre la tentación y el libido eran más fuerte que la razón.

—Tenemos que irnos… mi _**Señor Prohibido**_ — un último beso sellando nuevamente el pacto que ambos habían firmado.

 **XxXxXxXxX**

 **Y… termine, espero haya sido de su agrado y perdón por si me perdí mucho al narrar… eh de confesar que la historia está 100% armada con la nula y casi nada experiencia que tengo en el tema, me ayude con lo que mis amigas me han contado y los muchos y extensos lemons que eh leído.**

 **espero leernos en la próxima… bye!**

 **Mika-Chan**


End file.
